<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Heart-to-Heart Conversation by ALTsvtsector123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174332">A Heart-to-Heart Conversation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALTsvtsector123/pseuds/ALTsvtsector123'>ALTsvtsector123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ENHYPEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Conversations, Friendship, Gen, I don't know what I'm writing, heejay friendship, troubles?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:00:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALTsvtsector123/pseuds/ALTsvtsector123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Heeseung and Park Jongseong have a late night talk when the other kids are asleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Heeseung &amp; Park Jongseong | Jay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Heart-to-Heart Conversation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So... I wrote this instead of brainstorming for what to write for my homework. My brain is fried, so I apologise in advance for any typos and mistakes.<br/>I wanted to write about Heeseung and Jay's friendship, and I found myself wondering about what they talk about during their heart-to-heart conversations that Heeseung said he and Jay frequently have.<br/>So, here it is, Heeseung and Jay's precious friendship with my not-so-precious writing skills.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungwon, ever the responsible student, had already left for his school early in the morning. The same went for Sunoo, Ni-ki, Jake and Sunghoon.</p>
<p>Without the younger ones, their dorm was unusually quiet. Heeseung really should learn to adapt to being in the dorm alone. He looked at the boy who was at the doorway, the only one who hadn’t gone to school yet. Jay was wearing his shoes, preparing to go to school, when Heeseung called out his name.  “Jay-ah.”</p>
<p>Jay turned back with a jump. “Oh my God, hyung, you should make more sound when you walk.” He assessed Heeseung’s messy hair and eye bags with narrow eyes. “Did you seriously spend the midnight practising alone again?”</p>
<p>Heeseung gave a low chuckle. “I finished early this time, at around 3a.m.” Heeseung said, shrugging. </p>
<p>Jay heaved a sigh. “You have to take more care of yourself, hyung,” he nagged. “Did you just wake up from your nap? Hurry and go shower to refresh yourself. I already prepared some food in the fridge, so don’t you dare eat ramen for breakfast again. You’ve already eaten too much of it.”</p>
<p>“What happened to ‘Live for ramen, die for ramen’?” Heeseung joked. When he noticed Jay’s deadpanned yet worried stare, he smiled. “Yeah, I know, Jay-ah, I can take care of myself. I’m the eldest, after all.”</p>
<p>Jay cracked a smile. “Even the eldest in the group needs someone to take care of him. You know?” he reminded Heeseung. “We’re here for you, hyung, don’t forget that.”</p>
<p>“I won’t, Jay,” Heeseung replied, smiling. The next second, however, his smile faltered. He locked eyes with Jay. Jay gave his friend a knowing smile. “Got it, Heeseung-hyung.” He stood up, slinging his school bag around his right shoulder.  He grabbed the door knob, giving Heeseung one last smile. “Then, I’ll be back. Look after the house, okay?”</p>
<p>Once Heeseung nodded, the Korean-American left for school in a flash.</p>
<p>Heeseung sighed. Should he go practice again? As he passed the living room, he noticed that his phone was there. He must have forgotten to charge it after practicing the day before. When he was reaching for it, the screen lit up, a message on the notification tab.</p>
<p>It was from Jay. <em> Oi, don’t forget to eat breakfast. Practise later. </em></p>
<p>Heeseung laughed. Really, maybe it was their more-than-3-years friendship and Jay’s perceptiveness, but the younger always seemed to know how he was feeling. Heeseung really was lucky to have a friend like Jay. Jay was someone who would not be afraid to talk to him, someone who cared for him so much, and most of all, someone who he could share his worries to without feeling so guilty.</p>
<p>And for that, Heeseung was thankful that he and Jay managed to reach their dreams together.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re back!” Sunoo exclaimed, skipping happily past the door, kicking his shoes off his feet. He immediately jumped onto the couch.</p>
<p>Ni-ki frowned. “Sunoo-hyung, you should clean up your mess next time,” he said, while putting the said hyung’s shoes onto the shoe rack.</p>
<p>Sunoo grinned from where he was resting. “Well, you’re there to clean up my mess for me, aren’t you?” he said cheekily. Ni-ki looked at him helplessly. He felt a pat on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Sucks to be you, uri maknae,” Jake said softly. “I still don’t get what you see in that messy kid,” Sunghoon mumbled, placing his shoes on the rack neatly. Ni-ki bit back the words that were threatening to come out of his mouth. He didn’t know why either. Sunoo was just Sunoo, maybe that was why Ni-ki loved him. Not that the elder knew anything about it yet.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Jay called out from outside the door. “Hurry and get in once you’re done. It’s dark out here.”</p>
<p>The tips of Ni-ki’s lips curved upwards. “Why? Scared of meeting ghosts, Jay?” he teased.</p>
<p>“Well, to be fair,” Sunghoon said, following Jay’s instructions, Jake walking beside him. “Ghosts are quite scary.” Jake gave a hum of agreement. Ni-ki rolled his eyes, yet also moving into the living room.</p>
<p>“Ah, really, that kid loves to tease me, huh?” Jay muttered, taking off his shoes. He slung his arm around the boy beside him. “At least I have you, Jungwon-ie, my adorable dongsaeng.”</p>
<p>Jungwon gave a giggle, his cute dimples showing. “But you <em> do </em> love Ni-ki too, don’t you, hyung? You love all of us.”</p>
<p>Jay smiled. “Of course.”</p>
<p>The two of them walked into the living room, Jay going straight to the fridge afterwards, then to the cupboard. He nodded proudly. No ramen cups had been opened. “I managed to make Heeseung-hyung miss out on his ramen. Success!”</p>
<p>“Speaking of Heeseung-hyung, where is he?” Jake asked, rubbing his tummy. He was hungry. “Also, Jay, can you cook dinner quickly? Or shall we buy takeout?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Sunoo whined from the couch. Ni-ki was sitting beside him now. “I’m so hungry!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah,” Jay replied, back to the fridge, his eyes scanning its contents. “Is pasta okay?”</p>
<p>“Sure!” Sunoo chirped happily, moving to take a seat on the dining table. Ni-ki followed him, not-so-inconspicuously taking the seat beside the little sunshine.</p>
<p>Really, it was amazing how Sunoo never noticed the boy’s adoration for him. Or maybe he did and just didn’t know what to do with it.</p>
<p>Either way, Jay hoped that the two would sort out their feelings soon, whenever soon may be.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, Jay was done cooking. He divided the pasta equally, placing the bowls on the table. He arched an eyebrow. “Right, Heeseung-hyung. I’ll go check if he’s—”</p>
<p>A yawn interrupted him. The six boys’ heads turned to look at the boy who had just shuffled into the dining room, hair disheveled, eyes bleary.</p>
<p>“Just had a nap, Heeseung-hyung?” Jungwon asked, smiling at him. </p>
<p>Heeseung sent the younger a lopsided smile. “Yeah,” he said, taking a seat at the dining table, grabbing a bowl. “I had practiced just now, but I felt tired after a while, so I came back to take a nap. For about 4 hours, I guess.” He stretched. “I’m feeling much more refreshed now.” His chopsticks in hand, he grinned at the pasta. “Ah… I love noodles. A certain someone deprived me of ramen today. I feel so empty inside,” he sighed out, giving a playful smile at Jay.</p>
<p>Jay rolled his eyes. “Well, this certain someone was the one who had dutifully cooked those noodles you’re about to eat.” He was the last one to take a seat at the table. The others grabbed their own bowls. “Thank you, Jay,” Jake said in a sing-song voice, smiling widely at his friend.</p>
<p>Jay smiled back at his fellow 2002-liner. “Bon appetit, guys.”</p>
<p>Their dinner was filled with happy chatter, with the hyungs listening to the maknae-line’s day in school. </p>
<p>Soon enough, everyone was lining up to shower while Sunghoon stayed behind to wash the dishes. An hour later, they were all ready to get to bed. It was still quite early, at around 9pm, but they had practice for the next few days, so they needed as much energy as they could. Sleep helped with that.</p>
<p>“Goodnight, hyungs,” Ni-ki said softly, once they were all tucked in under their blankets. “Love you,” the maknae shyly confessed. Right after, he pulled up his blanket till it reached over his red ears.</p>
<p>A soft round of laughter and thanks went around in the room before they all fell into a deep slumber.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the two eldest heard the even breathing and soft snores from the rest of the boys, they quietly slipped out of their beds, opening the door slowly, going back into the living room.</p>
<p>They took a seat on the couch, heads leaning against each other’s. They fell into a comfortable silence, the kind which one would only have after knowing each other for a few years.</p>
<p>“Anytime you’re ready, hyung,” Jay said quietly, unlike his usual loud self. It was best for him to wait patiently. He knew his hyung well — he already celebrated <em> four </em> birthdays with him after all — and he knew that Heeseung would most likely gather his thoughts first before saying anything.</p>
<p>“I…” Heeseung pondered for a while. Then, he continued. “You know, Jay, I’m getting scared.”</p>
<p>Jay sat up straight, facing his hyung now. “Scared?” He raised an eyebrow. “About our debut?”</p>
<p>Heeseung nodded. His lips became a straight line. “I don’t usually get nervous for performances, but when I think about our debut getting nearer and nearer… I just get worried. Will we be good enough? Will our fans stay with us? Those kinds of thoughts.”</p>
<p>Jay gave a hum, nodding understandingly. “Because we survived I-Land, there’ll be plenty of expectations placed on us. You’re worried that we’ll disappoint people. And… If our debut stage doesn’t have enough impact, you’re scared that we won’t be successful.”</p>
<p>Heeseung gave Jay a small smile. “Exactly.” He took a deep breath, playing with his pyjama sleeves. “I would really like us to have a successful debut. Really. But… What if we fail?” His words ended with a mere whisper. “I don’t want our dreams to end before they even start. I’m anxious, Jay. The hype seems like it’s starting to die down, I’m worried and frightened that we won’t be able to survive in the idol world. There are so many talented groups out there already, what if we just become one of the nameless ones? One that disappears from the public eye after a few weeks? One that—”</p>
<p>“And I’m going to stop you right there, hyung,” Jay intercepted, before Heeseung could lose himself in his imagination of all the bad endings that could possibly happen to them. “Heeseung-hyung.”</p>
<p>At that, Heeseung locked eyes with Jay. He received a sincere look, as well as pat on his back.</p>
<p>“If it makes you feel any better, I’m feeling worried about that too,” he said. </p>
<p>Unable to control himself, Heeseung snorted. He gave his friend a lopsided grin. “How’s that supposed to make me feel any better, Jay-ah?” Although he said that, he had to admit, part of his worries and pessimistic thoughts had disappeared.</p>
<p>Jay shrugged. “It means you’re not alone, hyung. You’re not the only one worried about these things. If you worry, then we worry all together.” He paused for a while, his brows furrowing. “Besides, you’re the one who has to worry the least, Heeseung-hyung,” he said with a laugh. “You’ve practised so hard and improved yourself more, even when you’re already <em> so </em> good. Us, on the other hand, we have to work much harder to reach your level so that we won’t bring you down, at least that’s what I think. But... Your worries are still valid.” He sighed. “Sometimes, I forget it because I admire you so much, but you’re a trainee too, like us.”</p>
<p>Heeseung chuckled. “You should really remember that, Jay. I’m just like the rest of you. Plus, you <em> know </em> I won’t ever feel like you guys are dragging me down.”</p>
<p>Jay grinned. “Of course I know that. You’re too nice to think of such things.” His smile turned into a more sentimental one. “From being a trainee to being an idol… It’s really scary, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I mean…” Heeseung pursed his lips. “How do I say this?”</p>
<p>“Hmm…” Jay looked up at the ceiling. “When we’re trainees, all we had to do was practise, practise, practise some more, and make sure we just pass the monthly evaluations.” </p>
<p>Heeseung laughed at those words. “That’s true.”</p>
<p>“But,” Jay continued, crossing his arms. “Now, we’re <em> really </em> going to debut. We’re going to go on a stage and <em> perform </em> . This is way different from our trainee days.” </p>
<p>Heeseung agreed. “Yeah. We… If we make a mistake on our first stage, it’ll have a terrible impact on our group. Our performances have to be <em> perfect </em>, with minimal mistakes. There’s no make-up performances, and I think that’s what really scares me. If we fail, then we’ll only spiral downwards, won't we?”</p>
<p>Jay sighed. “Yeah. Maybe.” After a while, he added, “But hyung, if we by chance do fail, we’ll just have to work harder to climb back up again.”</p>
<p>“...” Heeseung bit his lip. That was true. Yet, that was easier said than done.</p>
<p>“It would be difficult to do that though,” Jay muttered, voicing out what Heeseung had been thinking about. “I guess we have to just continue working hard, if things come to worst. In addition to that, we have to believe in our fans. Then, hopefully, we’ll be able to get back up.”</p>
<p>Heeseung gave a nod of agreement. The two friends let out a sigh at the same time. They exchanged glances, then burst into a quiet round of laughter. </p>
<p>“It’s really like a dream, isn’t it?” Heeseung said, a soft smile on his face. The next second, he smirked playfully. “It feels just like yesterday when I heard all the trainees shouting ‘Jongsaengg! Jongsaengg’!”</p>
<p>“Oh my God, not that nickname again.” Jay groaned, sliding down the couch, pouting. He slid back up, hitting his hyung on his shoulder. “You’re seriously lucky I love you, hyung. Otherwise, I wouldn’t let you off for teasing me so much.”</p>
<p>Heeseung chuckled. “Nah, even if you didn’t love me, you would still let me off. Underneath that intimidating, manly exterior is a heart of gold and an extremely soft boy.”</p>
<p>It was Jay’s turn to snort. “As if.”</p>
<p>Heeseung ruffled Jay’s hair. “Aww… You just don’t want to admit it, Jay-ah,” he cooed, much to Jay’s dismay. Jay sighed. However, he did nothing to stop the elder’s actions.</p>
<p>The two passed the time with Heeseung patting down Jay’s messy strands of blonde hair.</p>
<p>Stuck in the comfortable position and the relaxing feeling of Heeseung’s fingers running through his hair, Jay couldn’t help his yawn. “You know, hyung,” he mumbled, eyes closed. “The only thing we can do now is to believe in ourselves and our fans. Let’s focus on the present first and work hard so that we can succeed.”</p>
<p>“That’s true,” Heeseung said. “Let’s work hard tomorrow, Jay-ah.”</p>
<p>In his peripheral vision, he saw Jay nod. Only to realise after a while that his friend was actually nodding off, falling asleep. He let out a soft chuckle, leaning the younger’s head on his shoulder. Then, he leaned his head on top of Jay’s, closing his eyes.</p>
<p>As they both rested on the couch, Heeseung really wished that they would have a successful debut.</p>
<p>No, they <em> will </em>have a successful debut.</p>
<p>That would be their starting point. Then, little by little, they will grow and do their best to reach the top, all 7 of them together, sharing their music. </p>
<p>And Heeseung knew he wouldn’t rest until that goal was achieved, nor would the others.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>When Sunoo woke up the next morning, he immediately made his way to the bathroom for his daily morning skincare routine. However, before he could do so, he paused. His eyes brightened and he skipped back into the bedroom, shaking everyone awake with enthusiastic whispers.</p>
<p>Once he managed to wake everyone up, with Ni-ki waking up the last, Sunoo brought them towards the couch, hushing them whenever they were mumbling too loudly.</p>
<p>He gestured at the scene of their two eldest members sleeping on the couch, their heads resting against each other’s.</p>
<p>Jungwon giggled. “Jay-hyung’s eyes are open again,” he whispered fondly. He shared a mischievous smile with Jake. At once, the Korean-Australian rushed back into the room. When he was out again, he had their tablet in his hands.</p>
<p>Grinning, he started to take multiple pictures of the cute scene, also taking a video.</p>
<p>Ni-ki smiled widely as he pointed at Jay and Heeseung. “Look, they’re holding hands too,” he said quietly.</p>
<p>“Aww…” Sunoo grinned at them affectionately, internally combusting at the innocence of the otherwise usually mature hyungs.</p>
<p>Sunghoon fought back a smile. He knew about their strong bond. The two had been very friendly and welcoming to him when he first started his training period. He really was relieved that they would be debuting together.</p>
<p>At one moment, he slipped back into the room, grabbing Jay’s Taehyung blanket. Slowly, he draped it over the two boys. Then, he raised an eyebrow at the other spectators.</p>
<p>At that, the others sped for the bathroom, except for one person.</p>
<p>“It’s great that they’re fulfilling their dreams together, isn’t it, Sunghoon-hyung?” Jungwon said. Both their hyungs had their own problems, so it was lucky that they had each other — they could confide with each other what they couldn’t with the rest of them.</p>
<p>Sunghoon nodded, a small smile gracing his face. He slung an arm over Jungwon’s shoulder. “It’s great that we’re <em> all </em>fulfilling our dreams together, Jungwon-ie.”</p>
<p>Jungwon’s smile widened. “Yeah, that’s right.”</p>
<p>They had all gone through the experience of I-Land. And there, they had lost many of their close friends. However, at the very least, the seven of them were here together.</p>
<p>And they would continue their dreams together, as ENHYPEN.</p>
<p>The two boys left the living room, making their way to the toilet, where Jake and Sunoo were arguing over who would go shower first while Ni-ki watched them bicker like kids.</p>
<p>Heeseung and Jay were left on the couch, still stuck in dreamland.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next time they wake up, they would have aching necks, but their minds and hearts would be cleared of most of their burden.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And that's it!<br/>The transitions might have been weird but I hope it was an enjoyable read😊<br/>Have a nice day~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>